Día Lluvioso
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Esto es un Taito y por primera vez no es triste!


Diginon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso.   
  
Aqui va este fic, os advirto es Yaoi, asi que si no os gustar el Yaoi a vos alejadse de este fic, y tambien es romantico, espero que les gusteis ^^   
  
Día lluvioso   
  
Tengo que decirselo, no puedo esperar mas, este sentimiento me esta matando, pero y si no me corresponde?, eso no lo sabre hasta cuando le diga lo que siento, solo espero que no me aparte de su lado, eso es lo que menos deseo en la vida, un chico de cabellos alborotados caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en su habitación.   
  
Hermano, por que te has levantado tan tempreno?, entras a la escuela a las 7:00 y apenas son las 5:30, se le oyo a una joven muchacha que andaba en pijama.   
  
Lo que sucede es que no puedo dormir Kary, le respondio el chico.   
  
Es por el verdad?, le pregunto Kary a su hermano con una cara de preocupación y Tai solo asintio.   
  
Se lo planeas decir?, le volvio a preguntar.   
  
Yo..., no lose, y si el no me corresponde?, le dijo preocupado.   
  
Eso no lo sabras hasta que se lo digas, le respondio la chica mientras se paraba y se acercaba a su hermano.   
  
Kary, yo no soportaria que el me separara de su lado, le dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
Kary solo le miro y le agarro de los hombros.   
  
El jamas te va a separar de el, el es tu amigo, jamas te aría eso, lo saves bien, le respondio la chica y le sonrrio.   
  
Gracias Kary, se le escucho susurrar al joven chico y acto seguido se levanto y se empezo a arreglar para la escuela.   
  
  
Ya en la escuela.   
  
Vaya si no me hubiera venido tan temprano me hubiera percatado de que iva a llover y me hubiera traido mi paraguas, se oia renegar a un chico de cabellos alborotados a la hora de la salida.   
  
Que pasa Tai, por que no has traido tu paraguas?, le pregunto un joven de cabellera rubia que estaba atras de el.   
  
Ah, hola Matt, lo que sucede es que no lo traje por que me vine muy temprano a la escuela, le respondio Tai con un poco de timidez.   
  
Tu llegar tempreno?, si claro, le respondio el rubio con unas carcajadas.   
  
No te burles, lo que sucede es que no podia dormir bien, le dijo Tai un poco desanimado.   
  
Así?, y por que no podías dormir?, le dijo Matt parando de reir.   
  
Pues por que estaba pensando en algo, le respondio Tai con un rubor en las mejillas.   
  
Y en que si se puede saver?, le dijo Matt con mucha curiosidad, "acaso es en Sora?", le volvio a decir por que Tai no le respondia.   
  
Tai simplemente dijo que no queria hablar del tema y se deprimio.   
  
Vamos Tai no te pongas así, le dijo Matt mientras que le ponia una mano en un hombro, lo que hizo que a Tai le latiera a mil por hora el corazón.   
  
Mira para que no te mojes, te acompañare a tu casa, y asi los dos podremos llevar paraguas y no mojarnos, ademas queda muy cerca de mi casa tu casa, le dijo Matt embosando una sonrrisa.   
  
Tai simplemente no podía hablar, esa sonrrisa que Matt havía embosado lo dejo sin habla, y simplemente asintio.   
  
Matt abrio el paraguas y lo puso arriba de él y de Tai, y él lo hiba sujetando.   
  
Los dos salieron e ivan muy callados asi que Matt decidio romper el hielo.   
  
Y dime Tai, como te a ido con Sora?, le pregunto el chico rubio sin obtener respuestas de Tai.   
  
Ya veo, creo que mejor cambio de tema, le volvio a decir al ver la cara que havía puesto Tai.   
  
Eh visto que has estado muy despistado ultimamente, que te pasa?, le volvio a preguntar esperando que Tai respondiera.   
  
Matt..., susurro Tai pero no pudo seguir.   
  
Que pasa Tai, estas bien?, le dijo Matt al ver a su amigo tan deprimido y acto se guido se paro y se puse enfrente de el.   
  
Tai no dijo nada solo le tomo de los brasos, se le hacerco y lo beso tiernamente.   
  
Ante este acto Matt quedo asombrado, no podía moverse y dejo caer el paragua, mientras que Tai le besaba.   
  
Matt...yo...yo eh querido decirte desde hace tiempo que te quiero, Matt no solo te quiero, te amo, le dijo Tai mientras se separaba de el.   
  
Matt no podía articular palabra alguna, los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tai levanto el paraguas y tapo a Matt y a él, para que no se mojasen mas.   
  
Matt, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi pero...tenia que decirtelo, esto me estaba matando por dentro, le dijo Tai con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
Matt le agarro la cara y suavemente le limpio a Tai las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, lo miro fijamente se le hacerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron y lo empezo a besar.   
  
Tai asombrado no le respondio al principio pero luego si, hasta que el beso se prolongo un tiempo.   
  
Se separaron y Matt emboso una sonrrisa y susurro, "Yo tambien Te amo", y le abrazo.   
  
Tai tambien le abrazo y se dispusieron a caminar abrazados hasta sus casas.   
  
  
FIN   
  
  
Comentarios: Wala, por fin un fic con final feliz, bwajajajajaja, ¬¬ solo espero que haya quedado bien. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o una opinion, les agradeceria la pusieran para poder mejorar la forma de mis fic y hacerlo mejor a la siguiente.   
  
Bueno pues gracias por leer mi fic y cualquier cosa manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o dejen un review   
  
Y por cierto que lastima que no salen los dibujos en fanfiction ;_; yo tengo el dibujo perteneciente a este fic, gracias a el me inspire, pero no salen asi que si alguien quiere verlo aviseme por medio de un meil o un review y yo se lo mando con gusto, ahhhhh es que la verdad se ven tan lindos ~_~ se que adoro el Sorato, pero el Taito tambien es muy lindo.


End file.
